Venturing Towards The Unknown
by Misplaced Angel
Summary: Bella hasn't seen her father since she was four. She was taken and she escaped, then thrown into the army, eight years later, she is free. And going to Forks, where Father is and where she shall meet the one family who might be able to help her. R&R!
1. Prologue

AN: Hello! I'm Tiaret (That means Lioness in an African language), anything you recognize in this fic does not belong to me, and I lay no claim to it.

Bear with me until the end of the chapter and tell me what you think please!

Enjoy.

Venturing Towards the Unknown

In the United Federal States of America, in the state of Washington, under a near constant cover of clouds and rain lay a tiny town called Forks. It's population: around 3000 people. Plus one. Me.

How I know that? Well, I'm going to live there. That's why.

Charlie Swan, my father and Chief of Fork's police, was waiting for me at his- well, it's ours now- house. As for me? I'm finally being released into the world, my training complete, my control solid. I've been deemed ready to face the music after I forced the world's best men and women to admit that I learned everything they can teach me.

I'm in the army... or, I was up until 10 minutes ago.

I'm on my way to Forks now. I'm flying my baby there. I designed my plane, Akira, from scratch, so she's mine to keep. They _did_ ask for my designs though, and I ended up making a pretty penny off the Army for a copy of the design.

I was one of the many people who had been kidnapped at the Lab. We were in various age groups, from newborns to adults. It was terrible there, the things they made us do. After I got to the Army, my teachers there taught me everything I know: piloting, strategy, army tactics, martial arts, science, genetics, mechanics… Everything really. They helped me understand what I've been turned into.

You see, I'm not normal. I haven't been normal since I was five.

Five years after I was taken, the Army found me when I escaped. Somehow I retained enough knowledge to function and break out without going on a massive killing spree. Somehow.

They took me in, taught me control and how to take care of myself. In a nutshell, they gave me my humanity back.

You have to understand, my captors weren't your average kidnap-and-ransom type.

No.

They were doctors, medical and scientific geniuses obsessed with creating a new species of human. A stronger species of human.

We were experiments. Each chosen for an organism which had somehow been inhabiting our blood. For some unknown reason, it doesn't inhabit most people. The Organism, because of it's existence, caused the DNA of it's host to adapt to anything introduced to it.

They played with our genetic make up, trying to make us different. They used different subjects for each section of the experiments, and when they finally got the results they wanted individually without killing the subject, they introduced it to the others.

That was the tame sector of the Lab. The sector I was housed in dealt with a completely new creature. Human-like creatures with animal capabilities, with animal limbs.

We were chosen for our genetics. Ours was twice as rare because of the fact that our DNA welcomed the changes to the structure instead of just adapting eventually. Terrible things had been done to us in that Lab. When a white-coat came and took one of us, sometimes they never brought him or her back.

I was young when I was taken, barely four years old, and for that I was 'gifted' with many talents.

When I was nine turning ten, I witnessed something that shocked me to my core. After a few weeks, I took the Lab down, putting the people inside out of their misery, and making sure that the notes and the experiments were lost to humanity.

I don't remember anything between then and the first time I laid my eyes on the man I never would have thought capable of compassion.

They say I didn't kill anybody, but I don't think so. Because I remember the screams.

I'm on permanent leave now. Only in case of the 'imminent' death of mankind was I to be called back. So, I'm heading to Forks to visit my dad, to make sure that everything is fine.

But the best thing about all of this was my going away present. My teachers and superiors all pooled their money together to get me something they knew I would love. My car. A Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera. A gorgeous car built for speed… Just the way I like it.

I wonder if Father is going to murder me for speeding… _Oh shit_. FATHER…. Would he even like me? Somehow I doubt it. No one ever has before, and I don't think anyone ever will.

AN:

Bella's abilities will be revealed later on, though it is safe to say that she is not fully human. If you want me to clarify anything while I'm writing, please point this out to me in a review.

If you want Bella to have any special ability, review it and I might or might not use it, if I do, I will PM and say so.

This is my First Twilight fic and Review are always appreciated.

M. Angel

P.S: I'm looking for a Beta.

_

* * *

_

I GOT A BETA!!! YAY, Toki Mirage is doing it for me, and I really appreciate her wading her way through my writing. God help her.

This has been SEVERELY edited by Toki Mirage. Beware. :)

Btw, Her fic: Bloody Skies IS AWESOME. Check it out!!


	2. Chapter One

This is the Edited Version. ^^

A/N: I Am SO SORRY! I had Mid-terms I swear! actually, right now it's Two AM, and here I am Typing this up for you guys.

A HUGE THANK YOU for everyone who reviewed, you guys made my day! and it was also sort of uplifting to see people alerting my story... though reviewing would have also helped a lot (wink wink, nudge nudge).

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I updated tonight cause i felt like i owed you guys.. and because i have nothing better to do.. even though my Science Fair is only a week away... and i haven't started yet... oh well.

ENJOY!

Chapter 1

Narrator: This omniscient person who happens to know everything.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen was surprised. Surprised and unsettled. That in itself was enough to show that even after having lived for more than two hundred and fifty years, every once in a while, there were humans who managed to pull of something extraordinary. Humans had done some great things. Terrible, but great. [You are totally quoting Harry Potter here. :P I would just cut it to 'Humans had done some terrible things, however, never had he thought they could have been so depraved.] However, never had he thought them to have reached so far down into the world of the depraved.

Never in a million eons had he thought that there were people so out of touch with their conscience, so… inhumane, that they would try such a thing. To experiment on humans in an effort to create something new was… unimaginable.

That was what surprised him, but it isn't what unsettled him. You see, Carlisle Cullen was a leader. Of a coven of vampires. They weren't the only ones of their kind. Quite the contrary – they had a ruling family and everything. Vampires numbered in the thousands.

So it was odd, extremely so, that they hadn't heard a whisper of this lab through the grapevine.

Surely they had heard of it. Aro wouldn't have let anything like this go unmonitored. If he had known… why had the Volturi let it continue?

"Dr. Cullen...? Dr. Cullen? Are you still with me?" Carlisle looked at Chief Swan quickly and nodded. He'd heard everything the human said. He looked at the Chief in a new light, having been previously unaware that the chief had lost a daughter.

Apparently, the mysterious daughter who had been lost since she was four years old was finally coming home.

Carlisle looked at Charlie Swan closely, seeing the changes in his posture and facial expressions. His eyes seemed brighter, shining softly in excitement. obviously because his daughter is finally coming home [If it's so obvious why are you telling us? Delete it.]. His back was straighter, and his shoulder no longer drooping slightly. The chief seemed revived, as if someone has at last breathed some life and happiness into him.

Carlisle was happy for Charlie. It was about time something good happened to the man.

Now, the reason Carlisle was here at all was because he was one of the best doctors in the world, and in reality (to the humans at least) the only reason he worked in Forks was because his wife, Esme, wanted to live in a small town.

The reason Carlisle was told everything about Isabella Swan was because even though she might be out of the lab, and released from the Army, she wasn't normal. She could be dangerous, and there were some things that might need controlling.

"She is due to arrive in Forks in few days. She has her own car and everything," Charlie explained to Carlisle. "The army has been sending men to work in my basement, building her a gym and everything she needs to feel at home."

Charlie furrowed his brow slightly, unsure whether or not he should mention a particular tidbit of information to Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen… I need to be sure that you are fully aware of the gravity of this situation."

Carlisle looked at him, then tilted his head in thought. "You said that your girl is no longer fully human. I believe you said that she is 'humanoid', am I correct?" Charlie nodded and motioned for him to continue with his observation. "From your words, I take it that child's features have been altered slightly by the experiments they performed on her?"

Charlie snorted. "Altered is the understatement of the century, Dr. Cullen." Charlie smiled a bittersweet smile. "My daughter has seen and done things… Most people would shudder to think of." He paused slightly, seemingly thinking of a way to phrase his thoughts properly. "She wields weapons as if she was born with them in her hands, and her intelligence… is mind boggling!" Here Chief Swan's eyes widened, amazed at what his daughter could do. "She designed her own fighter plane… My daughter isn't easy to handle, she isn't anything anyone has ever seen before… but even with that, she is still my daughter…

Carlisle smiled. It was amazing that Charlie was so willing to accept a daughter that one couldn't consider 'normal' by any means. "What is it you want me to do exactly?"

Charlie ran his hand through his hair quickly. "She doesn't need anyone to teach her anything. She needs friends. People who will accept her knowing who and what she is." He looked at Dr. Cullen intently. "I know your family, you aren't bigoted or even the slightest bit prejudiced. I am here asking you for a favor. Could you introduce Bella to your children? You reserve every right to refuse, because… even though she has learned control… there is still the possibility of her losing it-"

"No need to worry about us being in danger, Charlie. My kids know how to handle themselves." He smiled at Charlie. "Let me talk it over with my Family. In 3 days, you will have your answer."

Charlie smiled thankfully at Carlisle as the doctor got up to leave the house, intent on getting home and sharing this news with his family. Charlie showed him to the door, and after watching him drive away, shut it and went back inside.

He went into the kitchen, pulled open the fridge and took a beer from the top shelve. Cracking open the cover, he went back to his seat, contemplating what might happen next.

I hope you enjoyed reading that, Please review and tell me what you think of it. I'm trying out writing styles, so it might get a little confusing... I don't have a Beta, so it's just me proof reading my work... If anyone would like to apply, let me know.

Charlie and Carlisle are a little out of character.. but i need them to be like that in this story. ok?

I have a link on my profile for Bella's car. This is how i've pictured it :D Check it out, it's AWESOME.

I have lost my Beta... *sobs* I'll miss her so much.

Any applicants? please respond in a review.

(_insert Line)_

Author's note: A new beginning.

I apologize to those who have read the beginning of this stort, liked it, and were then disappointed by it. Right now, Chapter Two is being reworked completely, and then will be uploaded along with Chapter Three. I'm sorry to say I can't promise regular updates, because apparently, nothing I do is constant, but I sure as hell am going to try.

One last thing, I find myself in need of a beta. Anyone interested?

I tip my hat off to you all, for bothering to read this, and I hope you'll like the changes made in the story.

Sincerely,

.


End file.
